Desirable characteristics for stringed instruments, such as base viols, cellos, guitars, and violins, etc., include the provision of sharp, clear tones, and substantial resonance.
Prior art guitars often do not produce such tones, and typically have resonance periods of only about 8 seconds.
The present invention provides a guitar having a polyurethane foam body and an interfitting hardwood base member, with a sound reservoir defined by a cavity in a hardwood member wherein a foam core is disposed, in which electromagnetic pick-ups are disposed.
The entire guitar is encased in a fiberglass shell, except for the sound reservoir, wherein the pick-ups are disposed. Resonance of about 28 seconds is produced. Substantially all musical notes produced by the strumming of the strings of the guitar are conducted via the hardwood and polyurethane foam components to exit the guitar via the sound reservoir.